You are brave Hugo Arthur Weasley
by AmiliaPadfoot
Summary: Hugo will never be as brave as his parents. He has come to accept that. But after a trip to a Muggle newsagent with his sister and Uncle, he has to admit it hurts. Will he ever understand that being scared of things doesn't mean you're not brave? One-shot


You _are _brave Hugo Arthur Weasley

By: Amilia Padfoot

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this Fic only the idea for the story.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS DRAMIONEPERFECTED!**_

**Ok for those of you aren't said crazy beta this fic is for two unofficial challenges. One set by Drammy and one set upon me by myself. Drammy who hasn't read much Hugo or Rose set me the challenge to show her what she's been missing. For they are great characters, aren't they? Seeing as I have never wrote either character I think I was quite brave to endeavour on this journey. So please, tell me how I did! And perhaps help me sway Drammy in the process.**

**Yea anyway, I also figured I may as well kill two metaphorical birds with one stone and decided to help fill that gap that is the 'Harry Hugo section'. Only four fics I last counted and only one I could actually read! It's a sad, sad sight.**

**So anyway enough babble. Hurry up and unwrap your present Drammy, people want to read!**

* * *

><p>The bell at the top of the Newsagent's door tinkled softly as Rose pushed it open, her uncle and brother behind her. Harry let go of her hand so he could hold the door open for Hugo who was hanging behind, still caught up in the hustle and bustle of the Muggle Street behind them. Harry chuckled at his nephew's obvious fascination with the Muggle world.<p>

Both Rose and Hugo were very familiar with the Muggle world, even more so than his own children, who visited his cousin Dudley (much to their annoyance) every Christmas. And yet despite their constant visits to their mother's parent's house and their frequent outings into 'Muggle Land', as Hugo called it, both Rose and Hugo still found the area strange and somewhat, even with the lack of magic, enchanting.

It was something that Harry failed to understand. He supposed he couldn't as he had grown up in this world, and not very happily at that. Whereas his nephew and niece had grown up in the Wizarding world and at times the Muggle one, he supposed, would seem a bit foreign. The novelty however had seemed to have worn off a bit on Rose, who wandered idly over to the card section.

His own kids weren't as enthusiastic either. In fact James said he found it rather boring, but then again after spending so much time in the WWW joke shop anywhere else was bound to seem dull in comparison. Albus still held a slight fascination for the world but then again he had a captivation towards the world in general so it was hard to tell. Lily simply loved being in a shop with sweets in no matter where she was. But Hugo...he was in love with the Muggle world.

Hugo finally looked inside and blushed upon noticing that his uncle was waiting for him with the door open. He stood in the small entrance and gazed around the shop wondering what to look at first. He caught glimpse of the sweet section in the corner and made to go and inspect it. That was until he noticed a bright red stuffed dragon sitting all alone in the dusty window display.

He stared at the cuddly looking forlornly out the dirty window. He tried to go over to it, but before he could take a single step his stomach gave a huge rumble- startling him. He glanced back over to where the enticing sweets were, thinking of how hungry he was, but he couldn't move. Guilt griped him, freezing him in place. He shot the unwanted dragon a look, and its big brown button eyes seemed to stare back at him beseechingly.

He was torn, completely torn. He heard a soft laugh behind him and he looked up at his uncle, who had been silently watching his inner struggle.

"He looks so lonely," Hugo told him sadly, looking back at the dragon.

"I'm sure someone will come along and get him soon Hugo," Harry reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway I thought you wanted to get a comic."

Hugo's brown eyes lit up at the reminder, both hunger and the dragon completely forgotten.

"Yea! A long one! With lots of pictures! But I don't want superman again 'cause I have lots of them and..." he babbled on enthusiastically. Harry shook his head fondly while steering him gently towards the magazine rack.

Hugo stared at the row upon row of magazines that covered the racks in front of him, as if his uncle had led him into the heart of an exotic treasure trove. "I- I don't know which to choose," he stuttered overwhelmed by the amazing sight in front of him.

"Take your time Hugo, but er not _too_ much time yea? I have to get you two home or your mum will be mad at me, and we don't want that now do we?" Hugo shook his head vigorously as his uncle winced at the idea of Hermione being mad at him. Harry, deciding to speed up what would likely be a very long process, took a random magazine from the shelf and asked his nephew's opinion. Hugo took the magazine and looked at the cover with a wide grin.

"I haven't got any about him!"

"Great, so we'll jus-" but before Harry could finish Hugo dropped the magazine in fright and stepped away from it. Harry quickly knelt on the floor and put an arm around him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Hugo looked back at him, betrayal in his eyes.

"You know I don't like them!" he accused, then sniffed, clearly upset. Harry looked at him blankly wondering what had caused the sudden mood change in his usually cheerful nephew. Hugo loved magazines, and superheroes. So what was the problem? He couldn't understand why Hugo was acting the way he was and he hated the let-down look he was being given.

"Hugo I don't understand. I thought you liked them." Hugo's eyes widened, hurt shining in them.

"I don't. I hate them! They're horrible." He shivered before continuing in an indignant whisper, so no-one but Harry could hear, "You _know_ I'm scared of them."

"Scared of-" Harry began, confused, but then caught glimpse of the magazine title '_Spiderman_' and groaned at his stupidity. He tried to pull Hugo into an apologetic hug but Hugo tugged away stubbornly. "Hugo I'm so sorry. I didn't look at the title. He's not a spider Hugo. He's a man, like Superman I guess but he can just shoot webs from his hands-" but his words were having no effect as Hugo continued to glare down at the floor. Harry hastily picked up the magazine and put it back on the rack and sighed.

He wondered if his own uncle had ever felt this guilty when he, himself, had been upset as a kid, he doubted it, but he couldn't get how anyone could look at those big brown eyes looking so hurt, and not feel your insides squirm.

"Hugo. Really, I'm sorry." Hugo gazed back at him still looking miffed, his gingery red hair flopped in front of his eyes.

"It's okay I guess." Hugo shrugged not really wanting to be mad at his uncle. Especially when he knew Harry hadn't been trying to mean or anything like that. He let himself be hugged hoping he hadn't made his uncle feel too bad.

"Perhaps I should let you chose your own," Harry suggested sheepishly. Hugo nodded smiling once again. Harry stood up, dusting his trousers off and went to find Rose.

Around the corner Rose was shaking her head and then replacing the unsatisfactory card on the shelf. She scanned the row again and picked another one. After much scrutiny she smiled and Harry knew the card had passed the test.

"Found one then?" he asked her cheerfully. She looked at him and smiled, holding up her chosen card to him.

"Do you think mum will like it?" She quizzed him eagerly.

"I think she'll love it Rose." Rose beamed, pleased with herself. "It's much better than your dad's choice that's for sure."

"How so?" Rose frowned at him, cocking her head slightly to one side like she did when she was thoughtful.

"He got her one of those musical ones," Harry told her, grimacing.

"Oh dad," Rose sighed, exasperated with her father. Harry held back his chuckle wondering how many times he had heard 'oh Ronald' in exactly the same tone.

"Yea, I asked him if he had a death wish." Rose couldn't hold back a giggle at that. They shared a look and as an image of Hermione's reaction to her card popped into their heads at the same time they both burst into laughter.

Hugo looked up from the magazine in his hand as he heard his Sister and Uncle's laughter. Not wanting to be left out he grabbed the magazine he had finally decided upon '_The Batman Adventures_' and moved over to the cards stands where he could hear them talking.

"-upset with me. I should have looked at the title."

Was his uncle telling Rose about what had happened? He wondered why Harry would tell her.

"Hugo and his spiders. It's a stupid fear. He needs to grow up," came his sister's annoyed voice. Hugo dropped his magazine as tears stung in his eyes. That was what they were talking about? Was that what they were laughing about? Him and his stupid, childish fears? Rose he could understand, though it still hurt. He looked up to his sister after all. He wished he could be as brave as her. As brave as his mum and, especially, his dad. But he wasn't.

Rose, yes she would tease him, but Harry? Now that really hurt. Harry had always been nice to him. He had put up with his Muggle obsession. He had brought him Muggle comics and shown him pictures of classic Muggle cars and had even shown him the inside of his Grandma's D.V.D player when his dad had somehow broken it. He had comforted him about his fears as well. Now he knew the truth though, that he was silently laughing at him the whole time.

He looked down at magazine on the floor that Harry was going to get him and suddenly it didn't feel so special to him anymore. It was just a bunch of papers with scribbles on. Not wanting to be in the newsagents with his laughing Uncle and Sister he ran out the shop.

The street was even busier than before. Men, women, children of all different shapes and sizes were flowing past him, bumping into him, muttering to themselves or talking on phones. Hugo looked behind him but the entrance to the Newsagents had gone, replaced by a swarm of people. Panic bubbled in him. What was he going to do now? The crowed surged on and he found himself being pulled along with it. He tried to go back to where he was sure the Newsagents had been but he was a tinny boy struggling against a tide of people.

He wanted to cry out, to yell for his mum and dad, but his sister's voice floated in his head, '_He needs to grow up_' and so he did not, he let himself be dragged away.

-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Hugo!" he called out desperately for the hundredth time.

"Where is he?" Rose cried her lip trembling as she held on to her uncle's hand.

"I don't know Rose, but don't worry we'll find him. He can't have gone far." He tried to reassure her but he was far from reassured. His mind was racing, his heart not far off.

Where _was_ Hugo? Had he ran off, still upset? Or had something, far -_far_ worse happened? An image of a poor struggling Hugo being grabbed by a Deatheater forced his way into his mind and he seriously debated whether he should call Hermione and Ron. He scanned the crowd once more making sure to stay close to Rose for fear of losing her too. He repeated his own words in his head '_he can't have gone far'_ and tried to stay calm, focused.

Where would Hugo go? And then it struck him. It was an idea. A slim chance but he would take it. Putting a secure arm around Rose he navigated their way through the mass of people doing their daily shopping and came around the corner and down another street that was thankfully far less crowded. They walked on, Rose trying not to cry, and finally came to where Harry hoped beyond hope his nephew would be. The park.

-,-,-,-,-,-,

Hugo sat under in his hiding place under the slide, his knees pressed close to his chest. He ran his hands through the blades of grass, his fingers finding a solitary dandelion. He picked it absentmindedly, humming to himself as he blew it. The flower blew off in all directions easily captured by the wind.

He knew he was being silly. He hated himself, for once again acting the baby. Running away from what upsets him. He'd never be in Gryffindor like his parents. But would that be so bad? His sister was bound to end up in Ravenclaw anyway, and he knew his Mother in particular would be frilled by that.

But then he thought of Lily. His cousin and best friend. His partner in crime, the Robin to his Batman. She was a fireball of energy that would give him a ferocious glare if she ever knew he had referred to _her_ as the sidekick. What if she were to end up there? In the house of the brave. What was he to do then? Yes she had fears like him, but she never backed down from them. She met them head on, often laughing her enemies in the face for even _trying_ to oppose her_._How foolish of them. James would frequently, but silently, call her the devil child.

Hugo, however knew the truth. He knew that Lily's tooth wasn't the only thing that was sweet. She could just as easily be a Hufflepuff. Hugo liked that idea very much. The two of them being in Hufflepuff together.

He let out a long sigh. Wondering what he was to do next. He knew he was going to be in a huge amount of trouble with his parents. Then again, what if he wasn't found? Did he want to be? He knew he did. He knew he could not survive on his own. His stomach was already grumbling and he missed his warm cosy bed at home. He didn't want his uncle to find him, though.

It wasn't Harry, however, who finally stumbled in under his metal shelter. It was his sister.

"Hugo! Dear Rowena alive!" She grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him into an eye-watering hug.

"Rose!" He protested, but really couldn't help feel pleased. She finally pulled him away and searched him up and down before questioning him rapidly, as was her way.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Have you talked to any strangers?" She finally paused to take a breath and Hugo, anticipating it, took it as a time to answer.

"Yes, no and no." Relief blazed in her eyes. She looked about to hug him again as she raised her arm but instead cuffed him sharply 'round the head.

"OW! Rose that hurt!" Rose ignored her moaning brother and went ranting on,

"We were so worried! Anything could have happened to you! What were you _thinking_! Don't you care?! How do you think mum and dad would feel? Well? Did you think of Lily, or Uncle Harry or our Grandparents or- or _me_!"

She drew in a deep breath to calm herself, tears pricking in her eyes making them shine like blue stars. Hugo hadn't seen his big sister this emotional since she'd found out about how bad house-elves had been treated. But in all honestly he hadn't expected her to react quite like this.

"You'd miss me?" Hugo gave his sister a crooked grin and received another smack for his trouble, yet much lighter this time.

"Of course I would you Hippogriff-head!" Hugo rubbed the back of his head, trying not to smile in case he got attacked again. "What is this all about?" She demanded. "This isn't all about that stupid comic being-"

"I'm sorry okay!" Hugo burst out, surprising even himself, the mention of the magazine bringing fresh anger, "I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I'm a wimp! I'm sorry I'm not as brave as you! I'm sorry I have stupid fears and that I 'need to grow up'," Rose gasped, taken back by her quite brother's outburst, and appalled that he had heard her say such things.

"Oh Hugo. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" Hugo just huffed and glared down at the green ground. "No really. It was terribly mean of me. Uncle Harry told me that I shouldn't say stuff like that, that we're all scared of things and I should try to be more understanding."

Hugo's first thought was that she was making it up as he had heard no such thing, but then again he had left too soon, and the abashed look upon his sister's face was enough to know she really had been told this. "I'm sorry Hugo."

It was his turn to embrace his sister, although more briefly and less...clingy.

"It's okay. I guess I should apologise too."

"Yes you should!" She told him forcefully, a formidable glint back in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" She was back in full lecture mode, and though he preferred it to her being upset he knew he had to cut her off before she really got going.

"Yea, where is Uncle Harry?"

"He's outside. He figured it would be best if I talked to you first, seeing as he thinks you're upset with him." She gave him a piercing look that made him squirm with guilt.

"How'd he know I was here?"

"He's Uncle Harry," Rose gave him a 'duh' look before continuing, "Why don't you come out and see him? He's been so worried!" Hugo shook his head wildly and she sighed. She did nothing for a second then grabbed him by the arm and forcefully yanked him out from under the slide.

"Ow! Will you _stop_ hurting me!" He managed to pull away from her only to be taken into a different hold. He thought the air mush have been entirely squeezed from his lungs before his Uncle's grip loosed even slightly, so they could look at each other. Hugo chose not to take the opportunity and looked at his feet instead.

"You alright?" Hugo nodded silently as his sister rattled off her report,

"He's not hurt- well his head might, he hasn't spoken to any strangers and he's really sorry. _And stupid,_" she whispered the last so only Hugo could hear. His lips twitched at the affection she put into the insult.

"I'm sure Hugo can speak for himself, but thank you Rose," he told her kindly before tilting Hugo's chin up. "Why did you run off like that Hugo?" Hugo sighed not liking the concern in those bright green eyes.

"I thought you guys were laughing at me," he mumbled. Harry blinked in surprise.

"What? Why would we laugh at you?"

"'Cause off my stupid fear,"

"Hugo, it's not stupid. And I would never laugh at you for something you're scared of." Hugo nodded feeling the familiar guilt string inside him again. "You know you're dad's terrified of them. We found one in the office yesterday and he wouldn't get down from the chair till I'd got rid of it."

Rose stifled a bemused chuckle for his benefit, but Hugo couldn't help but smile a little as well. It wasn't just him, but his dad too. But then his smile faded.

"Dad's still brave though."

"Is that what's bothering you? That you think you're not as brave as your parents?"

Hugo nodded after a while. It really wasn't fair. Half his family were war heroes for crying out loud. And he was just a shy, quiet little boy.

"Hugo, they wouldn't want you to feel this way. You don't have to live up to them, besides you _are_ brave."

"No I'm not!" Hugo burst out. How was he brave? He jumped at shadows, he couldn't sleep without a light and he even cheeked his cupboards for monsters before bed. He was pathetic.

Harry was about to disagree but Rose got there first.

"Yes you _are_ brave Hugo Arthur Weasley! You may not show it as much as others, but well you know it's not all about not being afraid of things, or throwing yourself into danger. You're brave in other ways. Like sticking up for your friends and standing up for what you think is right. Remember you got mum to cut your birthday cake three times because you were convinced you had a bigger piece that me?" Hugo blushed at the memory, and the praise. Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen to your sister, she's right."

"I'm always right," Rose said in mock arrogance, flinging an arm around her brother and giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Yea, whatever you say sis," Hugo rolled his eyes, and Rose jabbed him in the side.

"Shall we go home then?" Rose quickly asked, before Hugo could retaliate, looking back at Harry who was staring at his watch with a look of horror.

"What is it Uncle Harry?"

"Your mother...is going to murder me."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Harry. Anyway that's it folks. I realize that I may have shown Hugo in a better light here but hopefully I wrote Rose just as well. So verdicts?<strong>

** I think I do the Potter kids better. Ah well I shall not give in. I'll try again sometime. **

**I know it's not Christmas day but hey i'll be too busy to put this up then. And I'm sorry it's not a Christmasy fic. So hope you liked it anyway Drammy!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I did try I swear, but I do have a beta for a reason, not just because she's awesome.**

**HAVE A HARRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
